Facial skin cleaning, brightening or rejuvenating by chemical treatment, laser treatment or by exfoliation using machine driven means are known in the art. Such methods typically require medical supervision and involve some risk of damaging side effects, pain and discomfort during treatment. These methods typically require long recovery time between treatments. Also known in the art are methods for using creams comprising granules (or microcrystals), such as of alumina, which are applied to the outer layers of the skin using mechanical means such as a vibrator. These methods achieve limited level of penetration of the resurfacing microcrystals into the treated skin and suffer of a fix level of skin cells removal as dictated by the size of the microcrystals throughout the treatment.
Method and means for skin treatment that provide high level of penetration of the treating material into the skin, that gradually lowers the level of skin cell removal throughout the treatment to provide improved final level of skin smoothness and that may be safely applied, preferably by the person himself, with no pains or recovery time, are desired. The desired method and means should be inexpensive and easily achievable, virtually anywhere.
The following detailed description of the invention refers to the accompanying drawings referred to above. Dimensions of components and features shown in the figures are chosen for convenience or clarity of presentation and are not necessarily shown to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawings and the following description to refer to the same and like parts.